


Semen Stories

by dustedoffanoldie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustedoffanoldie/pseuds/dustedoffanoldie
Summary: This series is made up of a bunch of vignette type chapters, based on Brian and Justin's decision to have a baby. I have been wanting to write a (crack style) mpreg story for a while and some of these have been sitting on my hard drive for a while, waiting to be read. The chapters will be in no particular order, but a time frame will be made clear at the start of each drabble.Written to try and help me out of my writing block funk.





	Semen Stories

January, 10th, 2008,

  
  


“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked, as he watched Justin laying naked and upside down on their bed with his ankles crossed firmly together in the air and his ass clenching shut tightly. “You know that shit doesn’t work, right?”

  
  


Justin’s cheeks turned crimson and he threw an arm over his eyes. “Nothing… I... I know it sounds stupid, but I want to make sure... nothing gets out.”

  
  


Brian couldn’t help himself as he started to laugh. “Would it help if I did this?” He teased, as he placed his index finger at the entrance to Justin’s trembling hole and gave a gentle push, watching as it slipped inside his partner’s body. “And, just to be safe,” Brian breathed heavily as he slid down his lover's body, “I should probably also do this,” he smirked as he stuck his tongue in alongside his finger.

  
  


Justin started to giggle as Brian’s finger and tongue started to turn his brain to jelly, and it wasn’t long before he was moaning in pleasure - his ass now clenching for other reasons. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**First Trimester**

  
  


From the end of the aisle, Brian watched as Justin plucked a box from the shelf and smiled at it widely before tossing it into their already overflowing cart.

 

  
"What, did you cheat the first time or something?" Brian grinned, pointing at the pregnancy test he’d just watched Justin throw in.   
  


  
Justin shook his head and adjusted the strap of his trusty messenger bag on his shoulder. "No! But don't you want a souvenir?"   
  


  
Brian pulled his lip between his teeth, pretending to think hard. "I'm thinking we get one of those in around eight months, Sunshine."

 

* * *

  
  


**Second Trimester**

  
  


It was just gone seven by the time Brian got home from work and the only sounds that could be heard when he entered the loft were the scritchity scratch of Justin’s pencils as he worked on a sketch from the comfort of their bed.

  
  


“You feeling okay?” Brian asked as he walked up the steps to their bedroom and hung up his suit jacket and tie.

  
  


Justin smiled, “yeah, just tired.”

  
  


Nodding, Brian climbed onto the bed and knocked Justin’s sketchbook away with his head and lay down, his face pressing into Justin’s quickly growing belly. “Hmmm,” he sighed happily as Justin ran his fingers through his hair, coaxing it into some sort of crazy tidal wave on the top of his head. “That feels nice.”

  
  


Justin continued what he was doing and after a while, Brian began to feel himself drifting off to sleep. Quickly, he shook himself awake, turning onto his side and pressing his face even more into Justin’s firm belly. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” Justin laughed as he continued combing his fingers through Brian’s hair. 

  
  


“I want her to kick me in the face,” Brian replied seriously, as he began nuzzling Justin’s shirt. 

  
  


Justin threw his head back and started to laugh. “If you keep doing that, it just might,” he warned teasingly. 

  
  


“Come on, Lil’ nugget, I don’t mind, kick Daddy.” Brian encouraged, as he lifted Justin’s shirt up and started placing little licks and kisses around his belly button. 

  
  


Justin sighed happily and stretched his back, giving Brian better access to his taut tummy. “And why do you keep calling it her? We don’t even know what it is yet.” 

  
  


“I do.”

  
  


Justin rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t.”

  
  


“Yeah, I do,” Brian replied confidently, as he stuck his nose in Justin’s belly button and gave it a little wiggle.

  
  


“You have a fifty-fifty chance,” Justin laughed. “And you’re totally just guessing.” 

  
  


Brian shook his head. “Nope, I’m right, wait and see.”

  
  


“You’re SO cocky.”

  
  


Brian brought his finger to his mouth and pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm, yeah, I am… but I can be because I  _ am _ always right.”

  
  


Justin raised his eyebrows. “If you’re wrong, our kid is already screwed up,” he said, poking Brian in the cheek.

  
  


“I hate to break it to you, Sunshine, but I don’t think that’s the reason our kid’s gonna end up screwed up. That’ll happen the minute she meets her crazy family. We’re going to have to keep Deb away for as long as possible,” he teased. “All that colour can’t be good for her new little eyes.”

  
  


“Stop calling it ‘her’, Brian,” Justin whined, “What if we have a boy?”

  
  


Brian moved his head down to Justin’s crotch and started leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on his jeans. “Do you need reminding about how cocky I am?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you'd like to see covered, just let me know. All reviews appreciated and loved.


End file.
